Survivor: Summer
by read-a-holic17
Summary: The final of 4 sections from a collaborative piece of fanfiction. This originated from an anon request on Tumblr asking for a Rita-based fic that had 4 parts based on 4 seasons. Four of us have taken a season each starting with Autumn from Totti10, Winter from RidiculouslyOverObsessed, Spring from Beautyofthend and Summer with me! Complete XxX
1. Chapter 1

**The final of 4 sections from a collaborative piece of fanfiction. This originated from an anon request on Tumblr asking for a Rita-based fic that had 4 parts based on 4 seasons. I'll be updating this every Thursday for the next 5-6 weeks!**

 **Part 1: Autumn written by Totti10  
Part 2: Winter written by RidiculouslyOverObsessed**  
 **Part 3: Spring written by Beautyofthend  
Part 4: Summer written by me! **

**We hope you enjoy, and would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **A, G, T and M XxX**

 **I hope I've not let the side down with the writing of this one but such high standards were set it's been tough to follow!**

 **(just a note on this part, chapter 2 is mainly smut and is not needed to be read to understand the rest of the story, so if you're uncomfortable reading it or not of a sensible age, please skip that chapter!)**

* * *

The heat as she stepped from the plane was incredible. The sun blazing in her eyes, forcing her to squint. There was no wind, nothing disturbing the peaceful, serene landscape that surrounded the airport.

Rita looked to the man whose hand was entwined with her own, she smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Happy honeymoon" He whispered into her ear as he pulled away, his fingers twirling the silver ring that encompassed her third finger on her left hand, the hand that he held in his own.

"Happy honeymoon," She repeated back, the word sounding unfamiliar yet perfect on her tongue. Her first and last honeymoon.

With Mark they had spent the weekend after their wedding in a cheap hotel in Wigan watching a football match. She shivered, the thought of Mark sending a wave of uneasiness over her body. She looked to her husband once again, her hand receiving another squeeze as he noticed her shiver. Mark was gone. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

She had to keep reminding herself this was real. Less than twelve hours ago she had married the man of her dreams, the man who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She smiled, she'd picked the right guy. He knew her better than anyone, he knew exactly what she was feeling and how he could help. He was her perfect man.

Their hands separated for a few moments as her husband carried their bags down the steps to the runway and awaiting bus.

"You alright?" He asked her, their hands springing back together the moment they could.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel real." She told him, her face forming an unstoppable smile.

"Well, that's because we haven't, you know, yet." He whispered into her ear, trying not to be overheard but the sea of other nosy passengers that surrounded them.

Rita looked up to him, her ace blushing a pale red colour, "I don't know, could you be more specific?" She asked, trying to remain straight faced but failing, miserably.

"I think you do missy," Her husband said, his face mirroring her own, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"It's Mrs now, and don't you ever forget that." Rita told him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Do I need to tell you what happens on a wedding night?" He asked, his deep voice in her ear.

"I think I have an idea, but you could be more specific..." Rita whispered back, ignoring the disapproving stare that the pair of them were receiving from an elderly couple stood right across from them.

"Well, when should I start?"

"Right now." She whispered, her voice slightly caught in her throat, the thrill and anticipation overpowering normality.

"Right now?" He asked.

Rita nodded slightly, no longer trusting her voice to say anything.

"Hmm, well if you insist." He murmured against her ear as he dropped his hand from hers.

"Right now," he said, "I'd like to kiss you," he told her, taking his hands to either side of her head and pulling her close, their lips millimetres apart, their breath hot on each other's face.

"Then I'd like to wrap your legs around my body," he whispered, his deep voice making him sound a lot louder than he intended, another dirty look from the elderly couple.

The married pair were sat facing each other on the bus' uncomfortable back seats, both crossed legged and lips fractions away from satisfaction.

Their eyes dead seat on each other; mesmerised and transfixed.

They didn't know the bus had stopped, that they were the last but one to leave.

"Um excuse me." Rita heard someone say behind her husband; it was the elderly woman from the couple.

Rita and her husband snapped out of their trance almost immediately.

"The bus has stopped." The woman told them, a hint of disapproval and disgust in her voice.

"Oh, thank you." Rita told the couple as they walked off, tutting between themselves as they went.

Her husband started laughing, an infectious laugh that Rita failed to ignore, purely out of total embarrassment.

"Come on, we need to get off." She said between giggles, as they lugged their luggage off the bus and into the airport, hands intertwined and their lips sharing the occasional fleeting kiss as they tried to catch up with the rest of their flight.

The pair barely made it through passport control, their laughter, late arrival and constant pda made the security guard suspicious. It took them over an hour to manage to convince the airport police that they were merely a loved up couple and not hiding anything sinister.

Their stint with the airport police meant they had missed their coach to their hotel, after realising they didn't pose a threat the airport bought them a taxi to apologise.

"We're alone now." Rita told her husband, as their taxi left for their hotel, her voice a little lower than normal, suggestive.

"Well I don't think you minded that we weren't back on that bus." Her husband smiled.

"Neither did you." She reminded him, "and you never got to finish." She said, her lips grazing his ear and hand wandering down his chest and to his lap.

"Hmm, I guess we could continue..." Her husband trailed off, their lips touching as he removed Rita's hand, knowing full well that if she started there, he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Hands knotted in each other's hair, lips locked, bodies pressed together without a seam; they arrived at their hotel an hour later looking a little dishevelled. Her husbands shirt rumpled and un-tucked, her hair falling around her face in a mess of blonde knots and curls, their faces red from the heat of Spain and the taxi journey that wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon.

Rita and her husband made their way into the hotel they had chosen, it was right next to the beach and the honeymoon suite (he wanted he very best for his wife) had views all around the bay and over the whole island.

"Hello welcome to hotel Lanzarote, are you here to check in?" The receptionist asked as their bags where loaded onto a trolley by a porter.

"Yes, hello. We're staying in the honeymoon suite." Rita told the receptionist. Her hand enclosed within her husbands. A smile bursting out on her face with the word that excited her so much.

"Ah, congratulations! Mr and Mrs-" the receptionist started before being interrupted with a yell from across the lobby.

"Rita!"

The couple turned round immediately.

Confused for a moment but shortly regaining her smile as she recognised the man who had yelled her name. Her husbands face only dropping at the sight of the man.

"Jez!" Rita exclaimed as they made their way to each other, Rita leaving her husband to talk to the young paramedic.

"How are you doing?" He asked her as they shared a hug.

"I'm good, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I went to the airport early this morning and they had a flight and hotel deal going cheap so I thought why not?" He smiled, "what about you?"

"Honeymoon Jez, you were there yesterday when I told you!" She smiled, how had he managed to forget, he'd seen him less than a day ago, he'd been an usher for heavens sake.

"Ah yes! I forgot you were coming here! How's married life treating you so far?" He asked as they made their way over to the desk where her husband had finished sorting out their room.

"Jez, it's been ages." Her husband smiled as the younger man came over with his arm in that if his wife's.

"Ah mate I know! We shouldn't leave it so long next time!" Jez joked back. "How's about we have dinner this evening? I'll pay." Jez offered as he let Rita return to her husbands side, hands lacing together almost instantly.

"Um," her husband started, "how about tomorrow, wedding night and all." He trailed off.

Rita blushed a bright red, the smile almost permanently fixed on her face growing, she leant in and buried her head in her husbands arm.

"Ah, right, yes, yes, tomorrow." Jez stumbled his face a similar shade to Rita's. "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow." Jez excused himself quickly, not wanting the loved up couple to give him even more images in his mind he would never forget.

"You are a naughty man mister." Rita told her husband.

"If you would rather have dinner with Jez I can cancel the room service and romantic evening I had planned." Her husband smiled.

"Not at all, I have plans for this afternoon," Rita told him, her lips pressed against his ear, as they followed a porter to their suite.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed! XxX**


	2. Chapter 2 - M RATED

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, and all of you who read the last chapter! Hope I've left you wondering who Rita's other half is, read on to find out! ;)**

 **Fair warning for this chapter - SMUT**

 **M RATED**

 **You don't need to read this chapter for the rest of the story to make sense so feel free to skip it...  
Next Thursday I'll put up the next chapter, if you do read this, hope you enjoy (?) and if not, next Thursday for more of Rita and her mystery man! **

**Last chance to stop!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - M RATED**

Rita pushed her husband back against the wall the moment the porter closed the door to their suite after delivering their bags.

Her hands roaming to his recently re-tucked shirt, undoing the work he had done not ten minutes before. Fumbling with the buckle as she found herself being pushed back as her lovers hands pulled the zip of her dress down, letting it fall to her shoulders, exposing the bare skin of her shoulders beneath.

Her partner smiling as he saw her, as if for the first time once again.

"What?" She asked, after a moment, her voice a little coy but eager to continue.

"You're just beautiful, and you're my wife." Her lover told her, his voice deep, his arms running up her back as she let him support her completely.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rita smiled, their eyes locked, breath hitched and hearts racing.

"Charming thing to say, it's all you'll ever be getting now so if you regret it, tough." Her husband told her, his head lowering to meet her forehead, lips getting closer every passing second.

"Never." Rita whispered as she brought her lips up to meet the waiting ones of her partners.

Their lips crashing together with a mixture of infatuation, passion and desire. A dangerous yet powerful combination that overcame the pair as Rita wrapped her legs around her partners waist, entangled her hands in his hair and was lifted to the huge bed, set in the dead centre of the room, sheets tight and unblemished, soon crumpled and creased.

Rita lay flat on the bed, her legs still wrapped around her husbands torso, hands no longer caught in his short hair but freeing him from his belt and restrictive jeans, feeling every little movement he ands their bodies lying almost flush to one another.

Their lips locked and tongues fighting an everlasting battle, they carefully but quickly removed each others clothing.

Rita ripping the buttons from her husbands shirt and he finished undoing her zipper, mindfully slipping her shoulders out revealing more of her exposed skin.

Her husband breaking their connection briefly to escape from his ruined shirt.

"You're lucky I packed more than one shirt." He murmured into her ear.

"Shame, I like this look." She mumbled back.

Her husband's belt buckle finally coming undone and Rita able to slip his jeans off. Her husband crying out with relief as he was released. Rita arching her back as their lips met once again and her husband slid her dress further down her body, Rita's legs unhooking from her torso, a reluctant but vital move, as she kicked the dress from the bed.

Both parties now almost fully exposed, Rita's lacy panties and her husbands tight, tight boxer shorts the only two items remaining as a barrier.

Rita threw her head back, her hips bucking as the ache between her thighs grew ever powerful. Her husband reaching down, his hands slowly caressing her thighs, gradually moving higher as his own desire grew.

Rita's breath feeling heavy, her husbands bulge a distraction for her hands as she released him from his confines, he let out a low groan from where his lips lay against her collarbone, nipping and sucking, trying to leave only faint marks that a tan could easily disguise.

Rita's own urge growing stronger by the second, her fingers running over him, all the strength in them lost as she found herself whimpering against his own fingers that rested between her thighs, moving ever so slightly every so often, just reminding her he was there.

"Please." She let out a moan, knowing she wouldn't last much longer with his teasing.

"As you asked so nicely," her husband smiled against her lower torso, his mouth and lips having covered every inch from her neck downwards.

Rita lifted her hips and was met with her husband, his hands removing his favourite underwear as he lowered their bodies back to the bed, pressing them together as their bodies joined, Rita's head flying back, pressing into the mattress below, her husbands breath heavy and a thin layer of sweat covering the pair.

The ache inside Rita asking to be met, bucking her hips, meeting a rhythm that wasn't quite enough to satisfy.

Her husband meeting her and teasing her, moving deliberately slowly. Rita's nails dug into the back of his neck, the tension felt between the two building up.

Muttering his name under her breath, just audible to him and him alone. She whimpered slightly, desperate for more. Clinging on to her partner as they rocked back and forth, their bodies true to each other. Her husbands hands pulling her hips closer than ever before, increasing their speed ever so slightly as he felt themselves get closer.

Rita erupted with a cry as she tipped over the edge, her husband following her seconds after as they collapsed onto the bed, their sweaty bodies untangling, their marriage consummated.

* * *

 **Cold shower anyone? More next week! XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Around halfway now! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter if you read it ;) Any guesses as to who Rita's husband is yet?! See you next week! XxX**

* * *

Rita and her husband spent the remainder of their first day of their honeymoon in their hotel suite. A tangled mess of limbs, sweaty bodies pressed flush to one another, lips swollen and sore, their faces still smiling, adoring and admiring.

A deep bath with jets and pink non-alcoholic champagne had set them up perfectly for the luxurious 3 course dinner her husband had arranged for them to enjoy.

Rita sat on the balcony, watching as the sun set over the neighbouring island a silhouette in the distance with a purple and red outline. Her damp hair scraped back, just managing to hold in a small ponytail; a blue patterned dress clinging to her curves, revealing little about what lay hidden beneath the folds. Her husband adorned a new shirt and shorts, his usual mess of hair ruffled on his head. Smiles fixed to their faces permanently.

The lovers sat down, bare feet touching under the table, as their waiter served them their starter of oysters. A candle flickering between them as they shared the aphrodisiac they didn't necessarily need.

Steaks cooked to perfection, rare for her husband, medium for her, a bottle of Rioja on the table they sat enjoying themselves in the heat of the calm night, Rita having a small glass in celebration.

The newly weds tumbled into bed that evening, drunk on love and laughing.

Bare bodies concealed under a thin sheet, the heat their excuse but really they just wanted to be close to their spouse. After the chilli oil that her husband had put on his oysters a repeat performance of earlier was out of the question, Rita favouring a mild suntan over burns on her iliac.

They rose late the next day from their slumber, the previous few days exhausting them. The wedding and flight had been idyllic; the perfect start to their marriage, promising the future Rita and her husband had waited so long for.

A day of sunbathing, swimming in the hotel pool and a long 'siesta' after lunch was followed by keeping their promise to Jez the day before.

The married pair entered the hotel restaurant. Hands entwined they saw Jez immediately. Or rather he saw them.

"Over here!" He called from across the room, standing up and waving madly.

Rita and her husband shared a knowing glance, rolling their eyes they walked over to the youngster.

"Mate!" Jez greeted Rita's husband with a smile. Hugging him with a firm pat to the back.

"Rita, how's married life treating you?" Jez asked her, smiling at his friend.

"Great, thank you Jeremy, what have you been up to today?" Rita smiled, receiving a kiss on her cheek from the young paramedic.

"Ah, you know. Bit of swimming, sunbathing, sleeping" Jez told them. "I bet it's been the same for you."

"Yeah but with sex as the 3rd s" Rita's husband muttered under his breath, causing Rita to choke back her laughter as she took a sip of water.

They settled down into casual conversation, Jez sat next to Rita, her feet playing footsie under the table with her husband across from her.

The men consumed a large amount of alcohol and triple servings of food, Rita not even attempting to keep up. Their stay came with an all you could eat meal deal, her husband never one to say no was making full use of the offer.

It took 3 hours for them to finish their food, drinks and conversation, the final ones in the restaurant. The married pair helping the youngster back to his room, as he was unable to walk straight.

"Tomorrow…" Jez slurred as they helped him into his bed. " Tomorrow, were going out. I want to show you the kayaks…" He was mumbling and way past drunk, already thrown up most of their dinner in a bin on the way to his room.

"Sure, thing." Rita told him, knowing it was better just to agree with Jez in his drunken state.

"I'll come and find you." Jez mumbled before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Rita and her husband looked at each other, this wasn't exactly what they had planned for their week away. They both burst out in laughter, shhing the other as to try not to wake the sleeping sprawl of a man on the bed. Her husband pulling his phone out to take a picture, Jez's mouth hanging open and top half off from when he had tried to rip his shirt off to prove he had a six-pack to the couple at the table next to them.

Rita laughing quietly as they made their way back to their suite, the receptionist smiling at them as they stumbled through. They were giggling like teenagers as they entered their suite, kissing and fumbling with their clothes, another one of his shirts ruined in the process.

"I'm not going to have any shirts left if you keep doing that missy." Rita's husband smiled kissing her lips.

"Missy?" Rita questioned.

"Sorry, mrs. I can't believe you are officially my wife." Rita's husband corrected himself, pulling away from her ever so slightly to take in the view of his magnificent wife. "Mrs. I'm never going to get used to saying that."

"Well, you need to, because I'm yours now."

"And I'm yours. Forever." Her husband replied as he captured her lips once again. "We're not going kayaking with Jez tomorrow, are we?" He asked, pulling back again.

"No, don't be silly, he wont even remember anything in the morning." Rita said, kissing him again.

"Do you think he's alright, should we have stayed with him?" Her husband asked, their connection broken once again.

"Honey, I'm sure he'll be fine." Rita said, lips pressing to his again.

Her husband went to break apart again, another question on his lips, but Rita pressed her finger to his lips, "If you have another question about Jez, then this is it for the night and I'm going to sleep." She warned him.

Rita's husband made to say something but thought better of it, instead capturing Rita's lips with his own and pushing her back on the bed.

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Let me know! XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this! 1-2 chapters left now... Who's Rita's husband?! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'd love a review if you have time! XxX**

* * *

Rita was woken by a loud banging on the door, looking around she saw the bed beside her empty. Where was her husband?

The banging grew louder and more insistent. Rita clambered out of bed, pulling on her husbands' t-shirt that was on the floor, she saw the bathroom door was slightly open and the figure of her husband through the gap.

The person behind the door was growing more impatient by the minute.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Rita called out to the person behind the door.

Pulling it open she found a familiar face waiting for her.

"Rita!" Jez greeted with a smile. Walking straight into the suite, looking around with curiosity.

"Jez, what are you doing here?" Rita asked, still half asleep.

"Kayaking, you said you'd come!" Jez smiled, poking around the room, opening draws and peering inside.

Rita walking over and shutting them after him.

"What now?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Jez stated, "Aw come on Rita! I've booked a double kayak especially for the married couple." Jez begged, his knees bent to be more of a match to her height.

"It'll have to be you two. I'm not going out today." Rita's husband stumbled out of the bathroom, his face an odd shade of green despite the tan he had started to accumulate the previous day.

"What, hey what's wrong? Are you sick? Why didn't you wake me?" Rita fired questions at him, her nurses instincts kicking in and concern overwhelming her.

She made her way over to him, her arm around his back she helped him back to bed.

"Ah, its nothing but a spot of food poisoning I think, must have been something I ate last night, I'll be fine. And I didn't wake you because you needed to sleep and I wouldn't have made it to the toilet." Her husband reassured her.

"I'm staying with you. You're my husband, in sickness and in health." Rita stated, their vows the previous day still afresh in her mind.

"Rita, I'll be fine. Go have fun with Jez. I'll make it up to you when I'm feeling better. Besides what would you do? Hold my hair back whilst I throw up? That's not what you wanted out of this week, go enjoy yourself." Her husband told her, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked, not wanting to leave him alone for a second.

"Yes, now get ready and go have some fun." He smiled, "I'm not going to kiss you, but if I could, you would not be wearing that top right now." Her husband whispered.

"Oi! I'm still here! Young ears listening." Jez shouted from the other side of the suite where he was poking around in yet more draws, finding their passports and laughing at the pairs' photographs.

The married couple smiled at each other. The young paramedic, who had known Rita for so many years, had become their friend and had been there through it all.

"Go." Rita's husband said, letting go of her hand as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Rita emerged a little while later, her short blonde hair tied up in a little ponytail, a loose white top and a pair of denim shorts covering her luminous pink bikini.

"Finally!" Jez exclaimed as she emerged. "Lets go!"

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rita asked the man who lay on the couch.

"I'll be fine, Jez look after her. And no funny business. That's my wife."

"Aw, but we're sharing a kayak mate, I cant make promises I may not be able to keep!" Jez laughed as he made his way out the suite.

"Don't worry, I love you. I'll be back later." Rita told her husband, kissing his cheek before following after Jez.

"So, are you ready to be my wife for the afternoon?" Jez asked Rita as they made their way to the beach, Jez wrapping an arm around Rita, their height difference had always made this look difficult yet it was surprisingly comfortable.

"You wish!" Rita exclaimed, laughing as they walked out on the sand.

"Me! You should be flattered, to be seen with a gentleman of my physique on your arm, all the boys and girls will be jealous." Jez smiled, bumping her slightly, just teasing her.

Rita laughed, poking him back, her heart still with her husband back in their hotel suite, just wanting to go back, spend the day looking after him.

"Come on, your old man'll be fine!" Jez told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know, I just feel really mean." Rita smiled weakly.

"Reets, today I'm going to take you on a kayak in the middle of the Atlantic, we're going to have fun and enjoy ourselves. I promised your husband that, and I don't break promises." Jez said, his hand resting on her shoulder, eyes looking into hers.

Rita nodded, she knew she wouldn't be able to help her husband anyway. She took his arm in her own and together they made their way to the kayak shed.

* * *

Rita and Jez stumbled back into the honeymoon suite soaked, suntanned and laughing, Rita putting her hand over her mouth as she saw her sleeping husband on the sofa.

She moved over to his side, feeling his head for signs of a temperature and checking his pulse, her concern for her husband clear, nurses instincts kicking in.

She turned as she heard Jez clear his throat.

"I'll leave you to it, I'll be in the dinner hall for 7 if you need some company, if not that's fine. I had a great time today." He told her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to stay here, today was fun." She smiled.

"I hope he gets better." Jez said, as he closed the door, leaving the lovers to it.

Rita pushed her husbands hair back off his face, he felt hot but she wasn't sure if it was the roasting Spanish sun or a fever. She hoped for the former.

He stirred at the contact, his eyes flickering open to see his wife's eyes staring at him intently.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" Rita asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"I'm good, well, better." Her husband replied, a small smile visible on his face.

"Good, have you been drinking lots?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a bad case of food poisoning." Her husband told her, "how was kayaking?"

"It was fun, I missed you though." Rita confessed.

"As for missing me, you have the rest of our lives to make up for it, you'll be sick of the sight of me quickly. I want to hear all about it." He told her, his eyes closing once more.

Rita smiled, settling down of the sofa, his head falling onto her lap. Explaining, with a giggle, her day; from falling off the kayak within a few seconds of boarding to Jez being bitten by a crap in a rock pool they came across. Rita stopped when she realised her husband had fallen asleep again. She sat there quietly, playing with his hair, her wedding band still feeling odd on her finger, she still couldn't believe that she had married the man of her dreams.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you like it! Next chapter next week! Could be the final one... XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been so long since I wrote and updated this fic but I've finally got around to it!  
Final chapter of this fic and of the ****collaboration! You finally get to know who Rita's husband is, if you haven't already guessed! Hope you all have enjoyed this!**

 **I think I speak for all four of us when I say we have loved writing this together!**

 **Thank you all who have read and reviewed any of our contributions! XxX**

Rita's husband had been confined to their suite for a further 3 days, Jez turning up every morning with a different activity planned, Rita reluctantly leaving her poorly spouse, for Jez, with his insistence.

It was 3 days before their honeymoon was due to end, Rita's husband was finally feeling up to going out and with Rita having explored the Island with Jez, she knew where she wanted to take him.

"It's amazing, you'll love it!" Rita smiled, excitement causing her to bounce around their room. It felt like the first day of their holiday together, just the two of them.

Rita and her husband were ready to leave, sharing a kiss as they met, a knock at the door breaking them apart.

"So, I found this place that does camel riding…" Jez started, trailing off when he saw it was Rita's spouse who answered the door. "Oh. You're better?" Jez asked, a slight disappointed tone in his voice.

"Isn't that great!" Rita exclaimed, her arm wrapping around her husbands waist.

"Fantastic, mate." Jez smiled, "what are we doing today?"

The married couple shared a glance, Rita not wanting to upset Jez but also wanting to spend time alone with her husband stammered in her explanation.

"Um, well, we were, um…" She tried to let him down gently.

"Rita was telling me about the cave you visited yesterday, couldn't wait to show it to me, want to join us?" Rita's husband interrupted.

Jez's face formed the biggest smile.

"Yes, mate! That'd be great! You're gonna love it man!" Jez exclaimed, hitting the older man on the shoulder gently.

Rita forced a smile onto her face, looking at her husband she took his hand and together they followed a bouncing Jez from their room.

"Why'd you say that?" Rita asked under her breath.

"Those eyes. I couldn't say no." He offered as way of explanation, "sorry. Tomorrow, just you and me. I promise."

* * *

The 3 of them had spent the day in the caves, Rita's husband had loved them, just like Rita and Jez had assumed, but her spouse's inability to say no to Jez had caused the three friends to be sat around the same table as they had done earlier in the week, this time however, not as much alcohol was drunk and potential culprits for the food poisoning avoided.

Jez still ended up a bit worse for wear, his volume rising, Rita's husband decided to take him back to his room.

"Reets, I'll sort him out ok, I'll meet you upstairs." He smiled, giving her a wink as he helped a stumbling Jez off to his room.

Rita smiled, finishing her drink as she watched the pair stumble off. Her mind wandered back to a year ago, how different things had been, how one decision had led her life here. Her risk had paid off and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Mate, we should do something tomorrow, how about kayaking, you missed out on that the first time!" Jez exclaimed, his hands either side of the married mans face.

"I think its time I spend some alone time with Rita, we are married after all and this is our honeymoon." Rita's husband told the younger man.

Jez smiled, knowingly. Nodding as he realised what his friend wanted.

"Oh right, yeah course mate, you go have your fun with your wife." Jez laughed and with a wink he shut his door in the other mans face.

Rita's husband laughed to himself, sighing before realising Rita was waiting for him. They wouldn't be disturbed tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Rita?" He called as he entered the honeymoon suite.

"Over here." She called out.

He rounded the corner to see his wife laid out on the bed, a purple lace undergarment partially concealed by a creamy silk dressing gown.

"We have the entire day to ourselves tomorrow." He told his wife as he pulled his tie loose, undoing his belt.

"Then we can take our time." Rita murmured, pulling her husband closer, tugging on his tie, her hands replacing his as she pulled his trousers down.

"Sounds perfect." He moaned his breath hitching as she took pulled him closer.

* * *

"Morning," Rita murmured as she felt her partner start to wake. The sun was streaming in through the half closed curtains and the temperature already starting to rise despite it only being 7.

"Morning," Her husband replied, his mouth grazing over her ear as he spoke, he knew what it did to her, how she could never resist him.

"Hey!" Rita exclaimed, her voice higher than normal, the touch of her husbands breath against the sensitive skin behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine, she didn't move, she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Breakfast?" He asked, not moving his mouth, smiling as he saw Rita squirm.

"Breakfast." She replied, no longer able to resist his charm, she turned round and captured his lips.

Her legs straddled him as she pulled him up so they were sitting, top half of their bodies uncovered, a loose sheet covering their lower half and separating them.

A low growl.

"Breakfast first, then this." Her husband laughed as he broke away, his stomach making another demand for food.

Rita laughed, "Only you! Only you would want food more than sex." She rolled off of him and lay back on the bed.

"What can I say? I need to eat to keep up, I've been ill you know, I'm weak!" He exclaimed, sitting up to order them both some food.

Rita lay still, this was real. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

Her husband hung up the phone and returned to their bed.

"They said it may take up to an hour." He whispered, his head right next to her own.

"An hour?" Rita smiled, biting her lip.

"An hour." Her husband repeated.

"What can we do in that time?" Rita asked, her voice somehow remaining steady.

"I think I saw a pack of cards in the drawer."

"Iain Dean. If you want to play cards, go find Jez." Rita exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I guess we could do something else."

"You guess?"

"No. No. We can do something else."

"Good."

"Ready Mrs Dean?" He muttered.

"Always." Rita replied, laughing as Iain pulled her over to him, their lips meeting, smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A month later.**

* * *

 **3 minutes.**

Rita was happy. She had the man of her dreams. He'd been there for her no matter what, since the beginning and had promised to be there for the rest of their lives. She trusted him. She loved him. She was happy, finally.

 **2 minutes.**

Her life could be about to change. Was she ready? Was Iain ready.

 **1 minute.**

She let go of the breath she had been holding. The hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Calming her.

"It will be ok. I'm here. Whatever happens." Iain told her.

 **0 minutes.**

Time. A single word written on the white background.

Rita looked up at Iain hesitantly.

Their eyes met, huge smiled on both of their faces.

"We're going to have a baby?" Iain asked, wanting to make sure he was right.

"We're going to have a baby." Rita confirmed.

Iain pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they heard a shout of congratulations outside the door. Jez.

Rita laughed, the young paramedic had been there throughout too, she loved him like a brother and this felt right.

"What you get for doing a pregnancy test in the bathroom of the ambulance station I guess!" Iain laughed.

"Come here." Rita smiled, bringing Iain's head down to meet hers, capturing his lips.

She had a good feeling about this. This time would be different. Iain was nothing like Mark.

Her life in the past few years had been a rollercoaster. She had lost her baby, been abused, escaped and found someone else. She felt sad with the memory of her first baby, her little boy buried with only her at the side of his grave. Theo. She would make sure this baby knew of their half brother. She put the sadness away. She had survived, she was a survivor and this baby would be too. She was sure of it.

* * *

 **I hope this was the ending everyone wanted, thanks for reading! XxX**


End file.
